


TOYS TOYS TOYS

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Sextoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You show Dean your small but satisfactory collection of sex toys and proceed to rock his fucking world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well at least you’re being safe,” Dean yells, bursting into your room.

You turn to face him, shocked at the fury in his voice. He looks pissed, lips pressed together tightly as he scowls.

“W..what are you talking about?”

You clutch tightly at the pile of clothes in your arms, trying to think of what you could have possibly done to make Dean this mad. He and Sam returned not half an hour ago and seemed to be in a good mood when they came in.

“Did you seriously bring someone back here?” he spits the words out accusingly.

Now you’re definitely confused. You frown at him, “I didn’t…”

“Don’t fucking lie to me Y/N,” his arms are rigid by his sides, hands balled into fists, “I found..I saw…there are fucking condoms in the trash can.”

Your jaw drops, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Oh god,” you whisper, mind racing. You were sure you had hid everything. Why the hell didn’t you just put the garbage out?

“It…it’s not what you think,” you stammer.

Dean closes the distance between you, heels of his boots hitting the ground hard, “Oh really? And what possible reason could justify the fact that you brought fucking strangers back here to…to fuck.”

You feel your face burn with a blush and shake your head.

“I didn’t bring anyone back here.”

Dean’s eyes, vivid green, search yours, the muscles in his jaw clenching. He sits on the edge of your bed, never taking his eyes off of yours. The hunter can be incredibly imposing when he’s angry.

“Well, I’m waiting,” he says, clasping his hands tightly between his knees, shoulders tense. You can see his chest moving with quick, shallow breaths.

“Oh god,” you whisper again, your voice trembling, “I…uh…I like the feeling.”

Humiliated, you squeeze your eyes shut, “I sometimes use condoms on…well…myself. I like the way they feel sometimes…change it up a bit.”

When you open your eyes, you see the shock on Dean’s face.

“What do you mean, on yourself?” his voice has a strange, strangled edge to it.

You roll your eyes up, looking anywhere but at him as you say, “I have…toys.”

The bed creaks as Dean’s weight is lifted and he stands, his body a little too close to yours.

He clears his throat, “What kind of toys?”

Surprised, you look at him, eyes widening at his advance. You’ve known him a long time, spent time with him and Sam off and on over the years, but never has he shown any attraction to you. You always figured he wasn’t interested and now…now you have no idea what he’s up to but your body responds all the same.

You rock your hips back lightly, grinding your wet centre into the seam of your jeans.

“What kind of toys?” he asks again, taking the clothes out of your arms. His fingers brush your breasts and you feel the blush in your face deepen, a deep ache blooming between your legs. He drops the clothes to the floor.

Your eyes never leaving his, you kneel very slowly in front of him. He lets out a long, shaky breath but you don’t touch him, reaching behind you instead to the bottom drawer of your night stand.

Digging beneath a few books, you pull out a white vinyl bag.

“Open it,” he says.

You obey, holding the bag in your lap as you look up into his face. Dean turns suddenly. He stalks to the door, swinging it shut and locking it.

“Sam?” you ask.

“Doing research in the library. I told him I was going to take a nap.” He walks back over, sitting on the bed. He reaches down, pulling you up and over to him.

You swallow hard as he slides his hands onto your ass, kneading the flesh and running his fingers down to your thighs, pulling you onto his lap to straddle him.

“Show me.”

You bite your lip, stealing quick, furtive glances at his face. His eyes are dark and hooded with desire. He licks his lips.

You pull out a vibrator, purple, thick and smooth.

“You like that one?” he asks.

Nodding slowly, you place it on the comforter beside his leg. You lean forward, feeling the hardness of his cock through his jeans and bite back a moan.

You hold up another, this one glass and ridged. He lets out a sharp breath.

“What do you use that one for?” his voice is low.

Voice shaking, you say, “Anal play.”

“Oh god,” he gasps, shutting his eyes tight and breathing in deep. “What else have you got?”

You pull out a small silver bullet, careful to unravel the cord.

“This one,” you clear your throat, “would be perfect for you.”

He raises his eyebrows, “Is that right?”

You bite your lip and nod, keeping your eyes on his.

“Anything else?” he asks. You shake your head, “Just a few condoms. Gotta travel light, you know?”

Dean slides his hands up your back, lifting your shirt. You place the toy on the bed and raise your arms over your head. He pulls your shirt off, eyes on your bra, black with small white polka dots. Looking surprised, he smiles at you, running his fingers over the lace at the top, over the soft mounds of your breasts. You moan, arching your back, thrusting your chest forward.

Dean hooks his fingers into the top of your bra and pulls down, your nipples popping out over the top. Moaning, he leans forward to suckle at one, turning to nip and lap at the other. You gasp and reach out to clasp your hands around the back of his head.

He kisses his way along your collar bone, up the side of your neck and down your jaw, until his lips find yours. You grind your hips in his lap, sighing against his mouth, parting your lips to let his tongue in. His hands slide down your sides, reaching around your back and up again to unclasp your bra. His cock is incredibly hard against your pussy as you grind down, stimulating your clit.

Dean slides the straps of your bra down your arms and you release him to slide it off. He cups your breasts, testing their weight and running his thumbs over your hard nipples.

You pull his shirt off, your breasts bouncing softly as he releases them. Your hands go down to the button on his jeans as he resumes massaging your tits, dipping his head to nip and suckle.

“Ah yes,” you moan as you unzip his pants. The head of his cock pushes up from his underwear. You pull the white fabric down, eyes widening at the size and girth of him.

You pull away, sliding off of his lap and standing in front of him. Pushing him back on the bed, you pull his clothes down and off, taking your own pants off before crawling back on top of him.

Still in your panties, you spread your knees wide and bring your pussy down on top of his cock, grinding your hips along his length. You’re already incredibly wet. Dean moans, watching you, his lips parted.

He reaches for you but you push his hands away, explaining when he protests, “Punishment for being a dick.”

“OH Y/N,” he lets his head fall back on the bed, “punish me good baby.”

You slide your hips back over his legs, fingers lightly pinching his nipples as you place kisses and soft bites down his ribs and abs. He flinches, moans, and bucks his hips as you work your way down. His cock lays heavily on his stomach. Barely brushing it with your cheek, you kiss your way around it, pulling yourself up into a sitting position when you reach the base.

“Fuck,” he shudders as you take his cock in one hand and stroke it gently, massaging the muscles around it with the other. You reach down to cup his balls, palming them softly, pressing a finger to the tender flesh behind his sack. Dean gasps and looks up at you.

“Trust me,” you murmur, pushing your finger further and bending over to take the head of his cock into your mouth. The flesh of his tip is soft and smooth against your lips and you suck at it, stroking the edge with your tongue.

Dean’s legs tremble beneath you and you look up at him through your lashes. He groans, propping himself up on his elbows to watch you.

You stop, “I need you to lie down and relax.”

He nods a bit uncertainly but lies back.

You take his cock back in your mouth, dipping lower and taking as much of his length as you can. He rocks his hips gently, white knuckling the blankets. Hollowing out your cheeks to suck hard, you place a finger to his anus and press gently. He gasps and sits up, eyes wide.

“I…..I,” he stammers. You release his cock and lean back.

“Trust me,” you say softly.

“Uh….what about…what if it’s…” he blushes.

You give him a soft, knowing smile and reach into the vinyl bag for a condom and a small tube of lubricant. Eyes on his, you open one and slide it onto your index finger, clicking open the bottle and pouring a few drops of liquid on it saying, “All lubed up and nowhere to go.”

Dean laughs nervously. Licking at his lips he nods and lies back down.

You take his cock back into your mouth with a low purr and he moans. Taking your time, you gently massage the flesh behind his balls, inching your finger until you feel him relax enough that you can slide into him. He’s tight around you and you focus on stroking the base of his cock as you suck.

Carefully, you slide your finger in and out a few times before hooking it, rubbing firmly against the soft mound. You watch him, releasing his cock long enough to ask, “Are you okay?”

“Don’t stop,” he whispers, whimpering when you pull your finger out. He looks up at you.

Placing the small controller in his hand, you say, “You can adjust the setting,” and click the power on. He nods, panting.

You pick up the small bullet and place it in the condom, adding a bit more lube and watching Dean’s face as you reach back down, massaging and stroking him softly before pushing the silver toy in. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans.

The bullet starts to vibrate softly against your finger tip as you take his cock back in your mouth. This time, you suck hard and bob your head up and down his shaft quickly, twisting your wrist as you stroke the base.

Dean pumps his hips into your mouth, gasping and moaning. You lick and suck at him, sliding your finger in and out, until he murmurs breathlessly, “I’m gonna come.”

You suck as his cock twitches and his muscles spasm against your finger. He fills your mouth with hot come. You swallow it, sucking more gently as he shudders and pants.

“Holy fuck,” he says, his voice shaking. When his muscles release, you pull your finger and the toy out of him and sit back, slipping the condom off and tossing it on the floor.

Dean pulls you down on him for a rough kiss, rolling himself on top of you. You wrap your arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Your pussy aches with desire and you feel a trickle of moisture leak out.

Dean pulls away, looking down at your with a wide, wolfish grin, growling, “Your turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's turn

Making out with Dean is better than you imagined, so much better. Particularly since you’re almost naked and he’s in a very giving mood after the way you made him come.

He smells incredible and while he kisses your neck, you take advantage of his exposed skin and breath him in, arching your hips under him, your head spinning with the rush of endorphins.

You lightly drag your short nails down his sides, back up, and down his arms, enjoying the way his muscles move as he shifts his weight over you. He makes small sounds of pleasure, dipping his head to lavish attention on your naked breasts. You moan and wriggle beneath him, that deep ache between your legs growing stronger.

Dean squeezes your right breast in his hand, nipping and suckling at your nipple. You run your hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, sighing.

He shifts up for a quick kiss before sitting up and grabbing the purple vibrator. He presses one of the buttons, frowning when it doesn’t respond.

“You have to hold the power button down,” you say, inching your hips down the bed to grind yourself against his thigh. He cocks an eyebrow at you and grins.

“Eager little beaver, aren’t you?”

You tease, “Little beaver, seriously?”

“What? It sounded cute….didn’t it?”

“Not the time for cute, Winchester.”

Dean smiles. Holding the vibrator up he asks “What does the other button do?”

“That’s for temperature.”

“Temperature? You mean like…”

“It heats up.”

“Oh!” he stares at the vibrator with renewed interest, turning it on and playing with the settings.

“Should I leave you two alone?” You ask, propping yourself up on your elbows.

Dean looks at you, “Oh, I’m going to fuck you eight ways from Sunday,” he leans over you, setting the vibrator to the side, and forcing you back down, “but it’s,” you feel his hand slip under your panties and gasp as he slides a finger down roughly against your clit, “it’s going to be dirty and you’re not gonna come until I let you.”

You moan as he pulls his hand away, shifting his weight over you. He pulls your panties down and off, letting them drop to the ground. You shiver and watch as he spreads your knees and settles himself between your legs, pushing your thighs up towards your chest.

His eyes on yours, he lowers his face down, breathing deeply before dipping low and licking a slow, hot trail from your pussy up to your clit.

You shudder, trying to lift your hips but he holds you down.

He licks, sucks, nips and laps at your clit, his chin rough against your opening. You feel the tender, subtle edges of your orgasm start, small quakes of pleasure humming through the wet space between your legs.

“Yes,” you gasp, still trying to buck against him. Dean pulls away. He pushes his hips up against you, his cock, hardening again, resting on your mound. Leaning his weight down, he pins you to the mattress and reaches out for the vibrator, turning it on again.

“Spread your legs out,” he orders, leaning back enough to let you obey. Your legs tremble as you let your knees fall to the sides, opening and exposing yourself completely.

Dean looks down at you, rubbing the thumb of his left hand over your clit and placing the vibrator just below. The vibrations pulse through you. You rock your hips against him, closing your eyes and moaning.

You can feel the toy at your entrance and gasp as he pushes it slowly inside of you.

“You like that?” he asks, his voice low and deep. You look up at him through heavily lidded eyes as he pumps the toy slowly in and out of you, his thumb rubbing rough circles over your clit.

You nod, gasping, “Yes.”

His cock is hard between his legs. Dean edges back and angles himself to rest his heavy cock against the vibrator as he slides it inside of you. The sight of it, the look of desire on his face, is almost too much. You pant and wrap your ankles around the backs of his legs to pull yourself closer.

“Tsk, tsk,” Dean admonishes, pulling the toy out. The purple surface is coated and slick with your wetness. “I’m not even close to being done with you.”

He sets the toy down, slapping your hand away when you try to reach down and rub at your clit. Picking up the glass dildo, he grabs the tube of lubricant, clicking the top off and greasing up the toy.

Dean puts the bottle down and rubs his fingers, slick with lube, against your pussy. You moan and grind against him, wetness trickling down over your asshole. He slides two fingers inside of you, using the toy to gently prod and massage at the flesh below.

“Can you take it?” he asks, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide as he watches you.

“Slowly,” you murmur, voice shaking.

He strokes your pussy, pumping his fingers inside of you and rubbing roughly against your g-spot. Your muscles tense, you fight the urge to wrap your legs around him and pull him deeper.

You can feel the toy against your anus, pushing firmly but very slowly, and you gasp when it penetrates. Dean watches your face, leaning over to kiss his way down your abdomen.

Feeling the ridges of the glass as he slides the toy in further, you relax and focus on his fingers inside of you. Hitting the thick ball near the bottom,Dean stops pushing the toy. You whimper when he pulls his fingers out, watching as he takes a condom out of your bag, tears open the packet, and rolls it on, eyes never leaving yours.

He leans his hips down to line himself up and rubs the head of his cock against your clit before sliding the tip inside of you. He pulls out, sliding in just a little deeper with every stroke, letting your body adjust. You clench your muscles around him and he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Fuck me,” you moan. Dean takes your hips in his hands, lifting you up, and thrusts deeply, roughly inside of you.

You grind your hips against him, meeting his thrusts. The bed creaks with the rhythm but you don’t worry about the noise.

The toy is hard inside of you, your muscles holding it firmly in place and pressing up against the flesh of your pussy.

Reaching down to rub at your clit, you moan as your orgasm builds quickly. Dean smiles down at you, shaking his head and slowing his pace. He sets your hips back down on the bed and pulls out. You pant and stare at him in disbelief.

“I told you,” he whispers, “not until I say so.”

He reaches between your legs to pull the toy down, sliding it back up and your muscles relax.

“On your knees,” he says.

You turn onto your side, lifting your hips up first with a wicked grin, before propping yourself up on shaky arms.

“That’s right baby,” Dean moans, grabbing your ass and kneading the flesh as he shifts on the bed, settling himself behind you.

He runs one hand up your back, pressing down as he reaches your shoulders, “Face down.”

You fold your arms in front of you, resting your head on top of them.

The head of his cock pressing against your clit, Dean tests the toy again, sliding it in and out.

“I’m not gonna fuck your ass, not tonight but,” he groans, “soon.”

You hear him move behind you, hearing the soft buzz of the bullet as he turns it on. The cool metal is suddenly against your clit and you shudder as he holds it there.

You gasp as Dean thrusts his cock roughly inside your pussy, still twisting and playing with the toy. He pants as he increases the pace, pounding mercilessly into you. You bite down on your arm, muffling your cries. The vibrations against your clit and his thick cock filling you kickstart your orgasm all over again, the pressure building so fast that you tremble and murmur incoherently.

“Come for me,” Dean cries out as he slams his hips into yours.

Your head spins as the sensation in your core bursts outwards. Your muscles clench, pussy milking his throbbing cock and squeezing against the toy. Bright sparks fill your vision and the sound of Dean’s moans become muffled.

You feel him collapse on top of you, pulling the bullet away from your hypersensitive clit. He gently rubs the tender area in slow, small circles as you come down. His weight lifting off of you, you feel as he pulls gently at the glass dildo, taking it out. Your legs shaking, you turn and sit on the down, watching him.

His smile is slow and lazy. Dean grabs a tissue from the nightstand and sets the glass toy down before crawling on top of you, forcing you back down onto the bed, and kissing you.

“I think we need to go shopping together,” you laugh, earning an eager nod and another, deeper kiss.


End file.
